1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the field of power tools and, more particularly, to caster assemblies for power tools. Specifically, the invention relates to a three-wheel pivot-caster assembly that provides mobility for a power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power tools have a variety of uses, including the cutting of wood pieces, and often may need to be moved from a storage area to a given work area. Wheel assemblies used to give mobility to a power tool need to be able to adapt to the various tool sizes and be easily activated/deactivated. Some conventional caster assemblies require various frame assembly welds to be adaptable to a variety of tools. One conventional assembly uses a wood frame, which may have a lower reliability due to the possibility of the failure of the wood frame. Also, conventional prior art caster assemblies can become accidentally mobile by lifting the unit, or moving the unit over a low area on the floor.
In some assemblies, wheel brakes apply force to a wheel tread, thereby preventing movement. Brake reliability, however, is often dependent on how tightly the brake knobs are turned, which may be difficult to control. Use of a wheel brake mechanism also fails to provide a visual determination of whether or not the brakes are engaged. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a pivot-caster assembly that is capable of overcoming the shortcomings of conventional methods.